


I Couldn't Be Your Friend.

by MirandaQuin



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Slow Burn, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaQuin/pseuds/MirandaQuin
Summary: Christina, the band's new stylist, becomes Sara's closest friend on tour. They spend most days together, Sara likes to flirt with her. And even though they claim to be only friends, nobody believes them.As time passes their relation grows stronger, but one day everything changes for both of them, challenging their bond, and risking Chris's job.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Sara's POV

I was waiting for my Uber, I was probably going to be late again if the ride didn't arrive in the next minute. Tegan told me today was an important day because we would choose a new stylist or something, I wasn't paying a lot of attention. 

The car arrived and I quickly jumped in and told the driver, a 45 year old man, where I was headed. 

In the car ride my thoughts were all over the place, I didn't know why I was so distracted lately. I mean, we were finishing a new album and promoting it. I needed to be focused more than ever, this was our 8th studio album.

Though I wondered why we were hiring a new stylist, I assumed that it was because we were changing our style. So I brushed the thought off.

We arrived at 09:02, crap, I was already two minutes late, Tegan was going to be pissed. So I ran up the stairs to her office, where we were having the meeting with the possible stylists. I knocked on the door

-Come in- Tegan shouted from the inside -you're late- she said, looking at her watch

-sorry, my uber wasn't on time- I looked around the room, Tegan was sitting at her desk chair. In front of her were 3 women and a man, who I assume were the applicants, and in the corner of the room was Rachel, our manager, sitting in a studio chair with some papers in her hand. They were all looking at me, so I decided to grab a chair and sit in between Tegan and Rachel. They handed me the resume of the stylists. 

The first one was from a girl named Elizabeth, the second one from a guy named Samuel, the third one was from a girl named Julia, and the last one from a girl named Christina. I read over them and passed them back to Rachel whilst trying to remember the ones I liked the most.

Rachel told the applicants to introduce themselves, again. I felt so embarrassed for being late, even if it wasn't totally my fault.

The applicants stood up one by one and began saying their names and telling their important works. The only one that caught my attention was this girl, Christina. She had worked with Selena Gomez in several photoshoots, and with DNCE. Her work was minimalist and neutral, exactly what we were looking for in our style "rebranding". She showed us a portfolio with makeup looks and outfits styled by her, and told us that she also did most of the scenery in the photoshoots.

She seemed like a very focused and straightforward person, with a very soft personality, she looked relaxed and proud while showing her works. Trying to read her body language was hard.

When the applicants finished with the interviews, we asked them to wait a few days and we would call them if they'd made the cut.

-I think the strongest pretenders are Samuel and Christina, and although Samuel has impressive work with incredibly important artists, his style seems a bit too gaudy?- Tegan said looking at his portfolio, he had worked with artists like Beyonce and Miley Cyrus.

-I'll have to agree on that one T, I think Christina is exactly what we are looking for, you wanna look minimalist and simple but still wanna maintain that rockstar vibe of yours- said Rachel. 

-I think they both fit the Tegan and Sara vibe in terms of this album's style, but we are going for something less flamboyant for the concerts. I agree on taking Christina in- Christina also had colorful artworks that could fit in the record's cover and the photoshoots.

After the meeting we all agreed to sleep on it, but I was almost certain that we would take Christina.

After we all left the office, Tegan and I decided to go for some coffee. So we stopped at a cafeteria, ordered a cake slice for me and a couple of lattes, then we sat in a table near the window. There wasn't a lot of people inside, maybe because it was too early. I looked at the walls, covered in artwork from different local artists. The place was pretty, maybe I would be coming back another day.

Our coffees and my cake arrived. Tegan was checking twitter on her phone and didn't notice at all. I sipped my coffee, it was a bittersweet taste, I liked it a lot. The cake was good, but too sweet for my liking. Tegan put her phone down and noticed that I wasn't eating my cake and stole a bite. I told her she could keep the whole thing.

-what'd you think of the applicants though?- she asked with a piece of cake in her mouth

-I already told you that in the office, I liked both of their wor- I got interrupted by her before I could finish

-no, I mean, their personality and looks- I guess I didn't think about that in the moment

-they were fine, I guess. They all seemed sweet. And the girls were good looking- I think my disinterest was bothering Tegan because she grabbed her phone again without saying a word. She posted a picture of her coffee with the wall's artwork on the back, on the bands twitter account. We finished our coffees and I went home, I decided to walk because the coffee shop was close to my apartment building. 

I got distracted looking at the trees and thinking about the question Tegan asked in the coffee shop. I thought Christina was really cute, I wanted to get to know her in a friendly way, I think we would be great friends. Also, I saw an artsy photoshoot of cats in her portfolio, and I wanted her to meet Holiday and Mickey, and maybe style some pictures of them.

I got to my apartment, greeted by my cats, that were purring under the sofa. I put on some music and decided to shake my thoughts off and relax with a book.

Christina's POV

I opened my apartment door and saw my roommate, Brandon sitting in the sofa. I was so exited to tell him

-OH MY GOD BRANDON! I THINK I GOT IT. I mean, it went really well, and their manager said she was gonna call me- I was too exited

-CHRIS!! let's wait for that call, I'm so happy for you- he grabbed his cat, Susy, and caressed her head as she tried to escape. -we should celebrate, want a beer?-

-sure- I said as he walked towards the fridge and passed me a beer

-tell me what happened when you got there- he sat in his spot again, grabbing susy

-well- I didn't know where to start -I got there pretty early, I was the second one to arrive though, the other applicants kept arriving, there were four of us. At 8:45 their manager called us in the office, when we entered, Tegan, one of the girls from the band was sitting at her desk. She was really cute- I stopped to drink from my beer -then Rachel, the manager, had us introduce ourselves. There were two girls, Elizabeth and Julia, and a guy, Samuel- Brandon interrupted me to ask something 

-where was the other girl from the band? Aren't they a duo?- I almost forgot that part

-oh, Sara, she arrived a bit late, she said her uber wasn't on time- I shook my shoulders -when she arrived, she grabbed our resumes, then we introduced ourselves again and showed our portfolios, and that's pretty much everything- my beer was almost over

-and when should they call you?- he was genuinely interested, maybe because I hadn't paid rent in two months, whoops

-in a few days, I don't know how much time that is, I'm anxious- Susy sat on my lap -we should find out more about the band, they're called Tegan and Sara, and they're twins- Brandon reached for his computer and searched the name

-well, here says they're a band formed by identical twins Tegan Rain Quin and Sara Kiersten Quin, they're from Calgary, Alberta, canadians! And they've been a band for- he stopped talking for a second -wow, more than 18 years and hey have 7 studio records- that's an impressive time for a singing career

-how old are them?- I asked

-35 years old- he said, I choked on what was left of my beer, wow, they looked really young.

-oh my god, I hadn't seen a more good looking 35 year old, tell me more- 

-they're both lesbians, and huge activist for lgbtq rights. They seem really sweet though- I smiled

-they do seem sweet in person. I really hope they call me, I have to pay rent, I'm sorry for not paying the last two months, I'll make up for that, I promise- I stood up and hugged him. Then I went to my room, I seriously needed a nap after waking up so early and not having a cup of coffee. I threw myself onto the bed, rested my head on a soft pillow, and let my body relax until I fell asleep.

I woke up at 14:36, I thought of making a nice lunch for my roommate, I still had to make up for not paying rent, and I'm a great cook. I put on some skinny jeans and a blouse and decided to go to the market and buy ingredients to make a casserole.

Brendan wasn't on the couch anymore, he probably was inside his room. I got out of the apartment and grabbed my bike, and went to a market near my house. 

I finished buying all the stuff at 14:57, put the things in the back of my bike and started pedaling on the street back home. I passed in front of a cafeteria on the way to the apartment, and saw the girls from the band drinking some coffee, I thought to myself "what a weird coincidence" and I stopped for a brief time, just staring at them, wondering if I'd get the job. When I realized how strange it was that I was just staring at them, I sat on my bike again and hurried back home, asking myself what were the odds of finding them in the nearest cafeteria to my apartment and if they lived in the area. I brushed the thoughts off when I got to the apartment.

-where were you?- Brendan came to inspect what I had bought

-you won't believe who I just saw- I said dramatically as I put down the grocery bags

-are you going to cook something?- he didn't seem very interested in my weird encounter 

-uhg, would you listen for just one second- I said rolling my eyes, he nodded -Tegan and Sara, they were drinking coffee at the cafe at the end of the street- 

-what? Really? That's such a weird coincidence, or maybe it's a signal that you're getting the job- he said as he ordered the groceries, neat freak

-probably they just live close, still a big coincidence though- I was looking for a cookbook that I bought last week -and YES I'm cooking lunch today, eat my cASSerole, bitch- we both burst in laugh as I started pre heating the oven


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Sara's POV

I woke up in my couch, in the same uncomfortable position I had when I fell asleep reading the book. I tried to get up and realized I had caused myself a terrible backache by sleeping in the couch, again.

I reached for my phone on the coffee table, 10:45am, pretty late for my normal time. I texted Tegan asking if we were gonna call the applicant who got the job today. I blocked my phone and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, a simple oatmeal.

Eating breakfast alone was something I didn't do very often, I was used to being around people constantly, and eating with Tegan, a member of the team and even a girlfriend or occasional hookup. I enjoyed the quiet, but couldn't deny that it felt lonely. 

One of my cats, Holiday, walked through the door to save me from my overthinking, bless her. She rubbed herself on my leg until I finished eating. Then I put the bowl in the sink and walked to the living room, looking for my phone. 

Tegan had texted me to meet up in the same cafeteria that we went to yesterday, with Rachel, to discuss our final decision and call the one who got the job. So I hurried upstairs to my room, and looked for some clothes. I ended up wearing a patterned short sleeved button up, some black pants and my converse.

I called an uber, I really needed to get my license, I was tired of having to call taxis everyday. I'm too lazy to get it though.

When I arrived Tegan wasn't there yet. For one time I wasn't the one who was late, to be fair she didn't ask for punctuality. Rachel was there.

-hi, have you ordered something yet?- I saluted her with my hand 

-yes, just a bottle of water. We can wait for the waiter and order something else for the two of you though- she said looking for the waiter, the short guy brought her water just as Tegan entered the cafeteria.

-hi gals!- she sat down, the waiter was waiting for her to order something else

-I want a coke zero, please- I said to the guy -hi tee, want to order something?- now looking at Tegan

-nah, I'm fine, thanks- she smiled at the waiter and he left to get my order -so... I guess Christina is the one, right?-

-yes! I thought about it and still think she's fit for the job- Rachel said, and they both looked at me, I hate when they do that -what do you think Sara?- I didn't actually think about it last night

-I guess we should call her, and give her the job- I said, kinda nervous from the way they were looking at me. 

-fine, let me find her phone and ring her- Rachel grabbed her phone 

-please put the call on speaker! I love hearing the excitement in people's voices when they get a job- Tegan said, sounding like a 5 year old, I laughed at her spark of innocence and joy

The phone rang four times before Christina picked up

-Hello? This is Christina Landua. Who am I speaking to?- she sounded so professional over the phone, it was funny, and kinda hot, lol

-yes, Hi Christina. This is Rachel. The manager of Tegan and Sara. I am calling with some good news. You got the job, congratulations- the line was dead silent for a few seconds, then we heard heavy breathing 

-oh my god! Thank you so much, thank you thank you thank you- Tegan smiled, now I get why she likes hearing the excitement. -when do I start?- Christina sounded so happy

-the photoshoots are scheduled within 16 days, so we pretty much need you to start working on the photo concepts as soon as you can, Monday maybe. Be in the office at 9:00- the photoshoots were my favorite part of the publicity process 

-that is perfect, see you then. Thank you so much again. Bye- she giggled a little before hanging up. That call was so wholesome. The waiter arrived with the rest of the food.

-I guess that's it- Rachel shook her shoulders and stole a sip of my coke. 

-hey! That's mine- I playfully grabbed my coke back. I was feeling energetic and happy. 

-someone's having a good day- Tegan said sarcastically, trying to mock me. I sent her a rude look, followed by a laugh

-can't I just smile a bit- I was pretending to be mad at her comment

-yeah, sure Sara, really normal of you to be all smiley and shit- she rolled her eyes

-uhg I hate you Tegan- I said

-dude, you normally would just be sitting there looking at the void, thinking about god knows what- she giggled at the end

-ah, stop, you're so exaggerated- I knew she was right, I didn't know where this mood was coming from, maybe I was having hormonal changes, hmmm

The three of us kept enjoying what turned out to be a casual hangout. We all had a pleasant time, I laughed so hard at Tegan's jokes and Rachel's stories. I left at 15:20, they stayed a bit longer, but I had to feed my cats, so I decided to walk home again.

Mid way I remembered I was out of cat food, so I had to go to the market and buy some, I'd rather do literally anything else, the things I did for my fur children.

I walked toward the doors of the supermarket, decided to buy some groceries as well. I grabbed a cart and then went to the pet section. I put the medium size bag of cat food on my cart. I walked to the frozen food section, I wanted to buy frozen fruit because I was craving smoothies, so I picked bananas and strawberries. I went to get some milk as well. 

While I was standing there, I felt a look on my back, and I tried to ignore it, but the feeling made me itchy so I turned around and saw a familiar face that I didn't recognize right away, but then she waved, OH of course, Christina, our new stylist, I approached her to say hi.

-Christina, right? Congratulations and welcome to the team- I smiled politely at her

-Thanks, Sara?- she looked confused on if I was Tegan, twin problems.

-yes, are you spending your celebrating day on buying groceries- I looked at her cart -wine specifically- she laughed as I pointed at what was in the cart

-actually, the celebration is tomorrow, I'm throwing a party at my place with the help of my roommate, and y'know... I needed to buy the essentials- she smiled and stopped talking for a few seconds -you can come if you want, if that isn't too unprofessional, after all you're my boss- I cringed at the thought, I hated when people called me that, and I liked to be friends with everyone on the team

-oh no, don't call me that, please- we both laughed at my cringe attack -we're friends right? I can come to your well deserved party. Do I need to dress a certain way?- she frowned as I said that

-you can dress as you want, but it's not like something super formal, it really doesn't matter- I remembered my poor cats, I still needed to feed them. I didn't want to end that conversation, and I wanted to know more about Christina, she seemed like a very interesting person

-I'll be there, text me the address and the time- We exchanged phone numbers -I really need to go, I was actually buying food to feed my cats, see you tomorrow- I smiled at her

-goodbye Sara, I'm looking forward to tomorrow- She said, I waved at her and went to check the groceries. She was super nice, and had a spark of light and joy in her personality, I had that feeling of wanting to befriend someone so bad.

Christina's POV

I was having breakfast with Brandon, a little late, we stayed up last night watching a sense8 marathon. So I woke him up at 13:03 cause he didn't like to sleep after 13:00. 

My phone started ringing, it was the managers number. I was so anxious to pick up so I just stared at the phone in shock.

-is that? Oh, come on pick up!- Brandon said as he shook me, forcing me back in reality. I picked up, Rachel told me the news and I felt the heat in my cheeks. I said thank you like a dozen times and hung up.

-OH MY GOD! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD I GOT THE JOB!- I got up and started jumping, my best friend did the same.

-damn, are you finally going to pay rent- he said sarcastically, I softly punched his arm and made a face mocking him

-yes, you little shit, I start on monday, I need to prepare everythi- he interrupted me

-no, we're hosting a party here, tomorrow, we need to celebrate- I rolled my eyes at his need to celebrate everything, but nodded

-fine, I'll go buy the food and liquor for the party. You call everyone- we high fived and I went to put decent clothes on. Just some plain black skinny jeans and an oversized shirt which I thought was too formal for the supermarket, but I didn't mind that at all.

I grabbed my bike and put a basket on it and started pedaling my way to the supermarket.

When I got there I went straight to the liquors section, I was picking some wine and flavored vodka, as Brandon said. But then I saw someone familiar. I think it was Sara or Tegan, from the band, I accidentally stared at her while trying to figure out which one of them was standing there picking frozen fruit. But then she turned around, maybe I stared for too long and she noticed, fuck. I waved at her and she started walking to where I was.

I said hi, still confused about who it was. I was almost certain she was Sara, I still asked to be sure, and I was right. Sara had a sharper jawline and cheekbones, and her hair was straighter than Tegan's.

She congratulated me on the job, so I thought on inviting her to the party, but hesitated for a second, she was my boss. So I politely asked if she wanted to come. I didn't want to seem unprofessional. 

For my surprise she said yes, and looked excited as she asked if there was any dress code. Then we exchanged phone numbers and I agreed to text her the direction and the time. And she left, to "feed her cats", that's funny. I really wished that we didn't need to have a strictly professional relation, and that we could be relaxed friends.

I finished buying everything and headed back home, where I told Brandon about the coincidental second encounter.

-so... you invited her for tomorrow?- he asked, I nodded -she really must live in the area, what a coincidence that you keep stumbling upon her at random places. I'm glad she's coming to the party though. I'm looking forward to meeting her-

-I think you two will get along well, she has cats, and I'm pretty sure she loves them. She was in a hurry because she hadn't fed them- I laughed

-hey! Never underestimate a cat person- he looked offended by my laugh -whatever, let's prepare the apartment for the party, you need to give a great first impression to your boss, lady- he messed my hair and we started cleaning the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> •Slow Burn!  
> •This is an original work. Reposting is not allowed.  
> •English isn't my first language so if I make any grammar mistakes please let me know and I'll correct them :D  
> •Feedback is welcomed. I'd love to hear your thoughts on my work.  
> •This work is also being posted on Wattpad under the username @sarakierstenquin  
> •If you wanna communicate with me (please!), or have any questions, you can tweet or dm me on my twitter account @holidayquin


End file.
